2xwingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei
|occupation = Graphic design student |active = 2009-Present |acts = CROWNS Kenshuusei (KSS) Uta Shoujo STARGAZER Sekai no Oto |mcolor = Fav color: |image = 2xwingsmei.png |caption = Mei |nickname = }} is the creator of ADA (Angel Demon Academy) and 2xWings, in her daily day, she studies Graphic Design and has been using MMD (MikuMikuDance) since 2009. Mei is the person that created this Wiki, designed the member photo template and has the most OC's in 2xWings (average is on 3 in each group) OC's Profile Stats= *'Name': Mei *'Nicknames': Meipon *'Birthdate': 1st July *'Height': 169cm *'2xWings Status': **2015: Created the agency **2015-03-08: Created the wiki |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills': tba *'Hobbies': tba *'Favorite Music Genre': tba *'Favorite Sports': tba *'Favorite Foods': tba *'Favorite Drink': tba *'Least Favorite Food': tba *'Favorite Colors': tba *'Motto': tba *'Favorite Word': tba *'Favorite English Phrase': tba *'Favorite Manga': tba *'Quality that he won’t lose to anyone': tba *'Things that he want to do in his life': tba *'Favorite Songs': tba *'Looks Up To': tba Biography Mei began using MMD in 2009, this is also the year she created her DeviantArt (May 18, 2009). In those years she has been in many things (Harry Potter MMD, Mutants, Pokemon, Ever after high) as well created a few things (ADA, 2xWings). She has always liked creating her own characters therefor she has been editing models almost since the start, in the beginning, it was mostly self-models or friends where the self-model have turned to her persona you better know as Maruyama Megumi. She has a big love for J-pop artists or more specific Idols, this can be seen in her creation of the academy and the agency where she can bring her own characters in the idol world and create a story out of this. Social Media In 2011 she created her YouTube which has gathered around 2.110 subscribers with her most popular MMD video being "Happy Halloween Hatsune Miku", other than YouTube she has many social accounts (Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter, SoundCloud, NND, Ameba, LINE etc.) where she shares personal everyday stuff to WIP's of upcoming projects. Personal Life Mei is currently studying Graphic Design in her 3rd year, she is gifted with creativity and high IQ. Her daily battles are with Autism, deep depression and chronic bowel disease which requires medication, this has led to slow down her creativity and makes projects take longer than normally should. Her autism does she can spend many days focusing on projects with her slight OCD helping it to become perfect, with these gifts she has learned to fix/clean models, learning adobe programs before she started her studies and can learn to code fast. She can easily be overstimulated with her autism such as big crowds, loud noises, strong smells etc. This limits her from going to many places other than her friends' places and afternoon school. In her spare time she loves to game (FFXIV, Yo-kai watch etc.), learn Japanese, Chinese and Korean, reading manga/watching anime, draw, read, listen to or watch horror related stuff. She has the musically gifted part of autism and can remember lyrics after listening to it once and can follow rhythm easy, this makes some of her favourite game rhythm games. Trivia * She collects Japanese items such as figurines, cd's, games, books and more. * Has hated K-pop for a long time but is finally getting back to it (she used to like it back in 2011). * Has poor eyesight. * Loves to set her hair with himecut and twintails. * First learned English after she began staying home from school and learning it herself (despite later finding out she understood as when she was 6). * First got diagnosed with autism at the age of 16 (this is right after finishing school). * Her faveroite animals are: Red Panda, Otters, Foxes, Munchkin cats, cougers and more. * Has a younger sister. Category:Creators Category:Staff Category:July Births Category:Female